


cuddles

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Clue Is In The Title, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, idk just bros, more chanlix, protect felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: felix has a fever





	cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> hi. if there r mistakes My insomnia is bad and i havent slept in nearly 3 days so jus... stay w me.

it was the early hours of the morning in the dorm, the sounds of cars occasionally driving by echoed through the walls and into the kitchen where the boys were sat in the kitchen, eating and drinking.

 

they'd got back from the studio only a half an hour ago, felix had come back a few hours earlier because he went complaining to hyunjin that he didnt feel very well and felt like he was gonna collapse so chan had steadily walked him home, with felix' arm linked with his the whole way back he gradually got him back to the dorm and settled him in his bed.

 

chan then traipsed back to the studio without any realization of the time and had just got back when the others were taking the break.

 

"he didnt utter a word on the way back." chan said, sitting on the chair with his hands wrapped around his drink, taking little sips at a time.

 

"i mean, he doesn't get that bad that he has to come home, he'd normally put up with it." hyunjin replied, eyebrows drawn. he also was sat on another chair with a warm drink in hand, with some food on the table.

 

"we dont normally have to worry about him." seungmin commented, scratching his cheek, he was sat on the counter with minho who was looking at a book who was barely paying attention to the conversation going on in front of him.

 

chan shrugged his shoulders, seungmin was right, they never really had to worry about felix sometimes because despite his loud and outgoing antics, he was quite quiet and just focused his attention to conversations and would interpret his opinion if only it was necessary.

 

"is he even sleeping?" hyunjin asked out of curiosity, taking a bite out of the crisps he had got, chan once again, shrugged.

 

"he was out as soon as i put him to bed earlier, i dont know if he'd still be asleep i didnt get a chance to check what was up with him" chan answered, biting his nail.

 

"im not really in the mood for sleep to be honest, im too awake and for some reason i really dont wanna go to bed." seungmin chuckled, moving to stretch his arms and accidently knocking minho who finally looked up from reading, sending a glare to him.

 

"we should leave him for now and see if he comes out" hyunjin said, finishing his snacks and scrunching up the packet.

 

"i fancy eating and watching a movie on the sofa" minho grinned cheekily, chan smiled at him.

 

"the thing is" hyunjin started saying. "we all know how clingy he gets when he doesnt feel good, whos gonna put up with the cling?"

 

"i had him last time, im not doing it again he just wanted cuddles all the time." seungmin exclaimed quickly.

 

"i helped him so not me either." minho said, joining with seungmin, chan looked over to hyunjin and hyunjin looked back at him.

 

"ive had to look after all of you when you've been sick recently, i need a break" hyunjin chuckled, putting his hands up.

 

chan sighed, to be honest he couldnt remember the last time he looked after felix when he didnt feel good, so he guessed he would have the absolute pleasure of looking after him.

 

"fine, i wont look after him again until all of you have another turn." chan sighed, crossing his arms, its not that he didnt mind it, its just that felix would literally need attention every single second, he came off as a complete grown man but when he was sick the concept of 'man' slowly disappeared and he would need attention and hugs all the time.

 

"i guess we should just put on a movie and grab some blankets" seungmin said clapping his hands excitedly as chan agreed with him, getting up from his chair.

 

as the boys started to move the door opened slowly from chans room, the others glanced at the figure who was moving slowly towards them before they continued on.

 

felix stood still for a minute in the doorway, stopping to rub his eyes with his jumper sleeve, he was in a particularly large jumper of chans that was way too big for him by the way it nearly reached his knees and the long sleeves covered his hands completely.

 

chan smiled softly at the boy who had a massive sad face on, his cheeks were flushed a little pink and stood out from his normal skin and chan just sighed at the sight.

 

the boys had grabbed blankets and placed them on the sofas and had turned a random drama on, they'd all slotted together in a cuddle on one of the sofas and had let the other one be free for chan and felix. they weren't paying attention to the situation going on in the hall as seungmin has elbowed hyunjin in the stomach already and they were fighting over the remote.

 

felix started to make small steps towards chan who was observing his movements, they were almost like baby steps, he'd stop for a second and then continue on.

 

chan finally decided to help his baby and walked towards him with his arms open and felix literally fell forward into the touch of chan, who immediately wrapped him up in his arms.

 

chan could feel the heat swarming off of the younger boy, felix thought the dorm was warm when he walked in but felix was even warmer, chan felt felix get heavier against him. the boy was clinging onto him for dear life and if someone could try and get as close as felix was to him right now he'd be very surprised.

 

chan could hear felix' wheezy exhales against him as his head was on his chest and he just patted his back gently, rubbing up and down on his clothed back trying to create some kind of comfort for the younger boy, they'd need to move soon so they could lie down because felix felt like he was half asleep against him.

 

playing with his ear gently, chan asked "do you want a drink?" to felix and the boy lightly shook his head to imply that he was good for now.

 

"we cant stay here all night felix, we need to move." chan chuckled but felix whined when chan went to move and still clung to him.

 

"he's not gonna let go of you hyung." hyunjin stated from on the sofa, chan looked over at him with a fake smile and thumbs up.

 

"i can tell he wont let go by the way he's literally clung to me" chan mumbled under his breath so that hyunjin wouldn't hear him.

 

"come on baby we need to move." chan said, stroking his hair gently, it was a few more seconds before felix slowly released chan in his death grip but insisted on holding chans hands as they walked not even a couple of meters towards the sofa.

 

"come on." chan said softly, slowly walking at a pace felix could keep up with, the world was spinning for him and he felt worse than what he did earlier and he really just felt like crying because his whole body ached and his head was throbbing violently.

 

chan looked to the others who looked at felix with concern etched over their entire face, everyone else was asleep so they couldnt really hear the situation going on, they reached the sofa and chan layed down on his back with his head being propped up by the pillow, felix looked down at him in confusion, not knowing where to place his body because most of it was being occupied by chan.

 

chan just gently dragged felix down so that he was lying on top of him, as much as felix hated having no control over how attached he'd get to someone when he was sick he didnt want to be bothering anyone.

 

"close your eyes." chan said softly, watching felix turn away from the drama that was on and playing with the strings of chans jumper, trying to occupy himself.

 

chan really did have a heater on top of him, felix wasn't heavy at all against him but he was just oddly warm.

 

he watched hyunjin come over and cover them both with a blanket, hyunjin lightly ran his hands through felix' hair before walking over to go get a drink, chan felt felix shiver underneath him and brought the covers up so he could burrow into them, chan lightly played with felix' hair and lightly massaged his head, slightly grazing his nails across his scalp.

 

felix moved his head so his chin was resting on chans chest and was looking directly at chan who noticed the movement of the younger boy and looked down at him, he was looking at him intently, almost in a trance, his cheeks were still a rose pink and his eyes would close and open slowly, sometimes unevenly, chan smiled at him and he watched the corner of his mouth lift up a bit.

 

chan watched felix close his eyes again and turn his head slowly as he layed back down on his chest, he signalled hyunjin to turn off the lights so that it would be dark so felix could find it easier to go back to sleep, felix moved upwards a bit so that his head was now a headrest for chan, they fitted perfectly, it was like fitting a puzzle together, felix' hair was soft and fluffy and tickled chans chin a little bit but he settled, watching the drama on the screen with his hands lightly running up and down felix' back to keep him asleep or to massage the back of his neck gently, relaxing the tense boy who was sleeping softly under the blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> im tired and stressed thats literally all ive got.


End file.
